


Gayjoh and co'

by itsyaboisomeone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I know what a surprise, Kindaichi is pure, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual innuendos, Swearing, Usage of the word fuck, Watari is secretly evil and salty, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboisomeone/pseuds/itsyaboisomeone
Summary: meme queen : dudes, are we like gayjoh or something?meme king : "gayjoh". i fucking love you you dork.meme queen : know it. love you too.meme king renamed the group chat "gayjoh"





	1. The birth of Gayjoh

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a project that's been cooking for a year and a half already. After all this time, I finally decided to post it here, on Archive of our own.
> 
> Sorry for all the little mistakes that could be hidden here and there. I'm kind of lazy when it comes to reread a hundred time to find every single mistakes.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this very weird fic.

 

 

 

-"Iwa-Chan?"

No answer. Of course, the so called Iwa-Chan was too deep in his homework to even pay attention to Oikawa. It's been one hour already and the brunet was tired of english text and history notes. He tried many things to have his best friend to notice him, but even an eraser right on the head didn't helped.

Bored by Iwaizumi's behavior, who is ignoring him, Oikawa decided to take things to another level and found a way to have his eyes on him. He got up and sat right in front of Iwaizumi. Slowly, his fingers found their way on his best friend's knee and at the hem of his shirt. Intrigued by the sudden contact, he raised an eyebrow at Oikawa. Faster than his time of reaction, the brunet took his book and throw it besides them.

-"Pay attention to me." stated the young man with a pout.

Irresistible. That's the first thougt that came to Iwaizumi's mind. How could his best friend be so damn cute with just a single pout. Unfair. It was unfair. His chestnut hairs were slightly messy, the collar of his shirt showing off too much cillarbones. Iwa's eyes were fixed on him, travelling from his eyes, to his cheek and to his lips.

-"Iwa-Chan... I'm bored. Do something, please."

With a slight growl, Iwaizumi got back to work. He told Oikawa "Shut up and do something useful. You suck at biology no?", before starting to study his notes. Obviously, the evil soul that is Oikawa took the chance and climb on Iwaizumi's lap.

-"Why don't you help me? Biology is your highest class no?" said the brunet with a grin. 

Without more hesitation, Oikawa leaned in and brushed his lips against Iwaizumi's. The latest didn't moved an inch. His hands were stuck in the air, not really sure of what to do with them. Of course, Oikawa took care of it and led Iwaizumi's hands to his hips. He leaned in a second time, hands on his jaw, and kissed him with more fierce. It was akward at first, but as the second passed, they got stuck in a certain rythm and couldn't stop, except for taking their breath. 

Oikawa, a little bit more experienced, took the lead, sliding his tongue against Iwaizumi's lips. Catching the message, he opened his mouth, letting his best friend exploring it. Hands were going places and the heat was building up, leaving them breathless. Things could've got a little bit too far if it wasn't for Oikawa's mom opening the door without knocking.

-"Guys I was wondering if-... Oh s'cuse me!" she practically screamed while she swing the door closed. Both boys looked at each other, red covering their faces. Iwaizumi was the first one to break the silence, dropping his head in Oikawa’s chest and laughing quietly. Oikawa himself couldn't stop himself much longer and started giggling like a kid. 

Obviously, after only a day, every other mom where in the knowledge of Iwaizumi and Oikawa's kiss (The boys are starting to wonder if they're secretly making a bet on whose kids will get together first). It wasn't a surprise when, on the group tchat, there was a flooding of message.

** SEIJOH WONDERFUL GROUP  **

**meme queen** : lol just learned that captain and vice-captain made out. finally. 

**meme king** : should we do it too? they're gonna stole our spotlight babe. 

**meme queen** : sure thing sure. 

**pure thing** : Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San???! 

**sunshine** : You didn't know Kindaichi? I thought it was pretty obvious.

**meme child** : It was. Kindaichi is just oblivious as fuck. 

**meme queen** : our child just used the f word mattsun. 

**meme king** : profanity! 

**puppy** : wtf? 

**yahababe** : It's ok Ken'. At least now, we're not the only one. 

**puppy** : ╭(°A°`)╮ 

**alien boi** : WHAT 

**god-zilla** : Please don't make a fuss over this. 

**alien boi** : YAHA-CHAN????! WHY??! 

**yahababe** : He's cute. And buff. And he likes dogs. And he cook. And a lot more things that I can't say. 

**meme queen** : yeah ‘cause our group chat is really pg 18 lmao 

**puppy** : not cute. you're cute. 

**sunshine** : Look at them. So adorable. 

**yahababe** : How can you not love him when he say such adorable things. 

**alien boi** : BECAUSE? 

**god-zilla** : Shut up Oikawa. They are a cute couple. I approve. 

**meme child** : So I'm guessing you didn't know about Kindaichi and I dating since middle school? 

**alien boi** : WHY ARE MY KOUHAI NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING?! 

**god-zilla** : They just don't want you to do what you're doing right now idiot. 

**pure thing** : We didn't told anyone because it was supposed to stay a secret. 

**meme child** : But now I don't care and I can love you very publicly.

**pure thing** : (///>∆<///) 

**meme queen** : dudes, are we like gayjoh or something? 

**meme king** : "gayjoh". i fucking love you you dork. 

**meme queen** : know it. love you too. 

_ meme king renamed the group chat "gayjoh"  _

**sunshine** : Am not? 

**yahababe** : Can we talk about that time when you got all blushy ‘cause of that Jozhenji captain’s flirting? 

**sunshine** : Fuck you shithead. 

**god-zilla** : I know I have nothing to say about this, but Terushima? Seriously? 

_ alien boi added terushima to the conversation  _

**sunshine** : Please no. 

**terushima** : watari!!! thought i'd never see you until next match!!! 

**sunshine** : You can't see me Terushima-Kun. It's a group chat. 

_ alien boi changed terushima's nickname to "watari's boi"  _

**sunshine** : Really Oikawa-San? No, you know what? Fuck it you don't deserve the “San” anymore. 

**yahababe** : Pretty acurate nickname.

**watari's boi** : i'm honored to be the most awesome libero's boi. 

**meme child** : I'm gone for like one minute and there is someone new? What the hell? 

**meme queen** : kunimi. child. 

**meme child** : Whom the hell. 

**meme king** : nO 

**watari's boi** : jeez you guys are still stuck with those old ass memes? lmao 

**sunshine** : What a bad idea. 

**meme queen** : how dare you insult my beautiful vintage memes you sick fucker 

**god-zilla** : Ok just calm down or I'm kicking out Terushima. 

**sunshine** : Please don't calm down Hanamaki-San. 

**meme queen** : for the sake of our god i will now be calm. 

**alien boi** : Is Yahaba present? I need to talk with him, but he won't answer me ( ；∀；) 

**sunshine** : Probably making out with Kyoutani. Like always. 

**yahababe** : I'm at my grandma's. Do you really think I would make out with him in front of her? 

**sunshine** : Oh, so he is with you? 

**puppy** : of course i am. 

**sunshine** : Why not me? I'm your best friend. I'm the one you should bring to boring family events. 

**yahababe** : Because my mom wanted to meet Kyoutani. Said he was the only one from the volleyball team she never saw so she wanted me to bring him to my grandmother's place. 

**watari's boi** : trouble in friendship paradise. 

**sunshine** : You're so weird. 

**watari's boi** : but you like me. yahababe said so 

**sunshine** : Like hell? He didn't?? 

**puppy** : don't call him like this. just me can do it. 

**alien boi** : Don't make the mad dog angry Teru-Chan. 

**sunshine** : Just. Someone kick him out before he make shit. 

**watari's boi** : you know, i always wondered how you two got together. i mean not to insult you 16, but yahaba's like a 9 and you're like a 4 max? 5 if i'm being generous. maybe i should give him a call and show him what he's missing 

**sunshine** : There it is. 

**puppy** : i'll fucking fight you. 

_ god-zilla kicked watari's boi from the chat.  _

**sunshine** : Thanks god. 

**meme queen** : no! i craved for some drama. 

**meme child** : You're a drama all by yourself Hanamaki-San. Kindaichi is scared that Terushima will get killed. 

**yahababe** : I'm calming him down. It's ok. 

**alien boi** : I can't wait for the next match against Jozhenji. 

_ sunshine added kageyama to the chat.  _

**alien boi** : WATACHI???! What the hell???? 

**kageyama** : hi oikawa-san. 

_ meme king changed sunshine nickname for "secretly satan".  _

_ secretly satan changed kageyama nickname for "milky way"  _

**secretly satan** : Revenge. 

**alien boi** : How did you even got his number?! 

**secretly satan** : Nishinoya-Kun gave it to me. 

**alien boi** : What is it with libero all being friends or some shit?? That's annoying. 

**milky way** : oikawa-san i can't wait to take my revenge on you. our team will beat you. 

_ alien boi kicked milky way from the group chat  _

**secretly satan** : Poor Kageyama. 

**god-zilla** : Don't add more people. Please. 

**meme queen** : the god talked. 

**meme king** : but we can't listen. 

_ meme queen added koganegawa to the group chat.  _

**meme king** : hi fellow meme friend 

**koganegawa** : hi!!! can i had someone? i will anyway!!!

_ koganegawa added futakuchi to the group chat.  _

**yahababe** : Omg are you fucking serious?!


	2. The officialization of Gayjoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme queen : so we officially are gayjoh. neat.
> 
> meme king : neat.
> 
> yahababe : Who says neat? Old people.
> 
> meme queen : i'm like. so old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters reminder :
> 
> alien boi : Oikawa  
> god-zilla : Iwaizumi  
> meme king : Matsukawa  
> meme queen : Hanamaki  
> yahababe : Yahaba  
> puppy : Kyoutani  
> secretly satan : Watari  
> meme child : Kunimi  
> pure thing : Kindaichi  
> watari's boi : Terushima  
> fellow meme : Koganegawa  
> salt : Futakuchi

* * *

 

**futakuchi :**  Oh the incompetent Seijoh setter. Awesome.

_meme queen changed futakuchi nickname to "salt"_

_meme queen changed koganegawa nickname to "fellow meme"_

**god-zilla** : Did I fucking stutter?

**fellow meme** : teru was here??? i had him back!

**secretly satan** : NO.

_fellow meme added watari's boi to the group chat_

**watari's boi** : i'm back!! kogane maaaah boi!

**fellow meme** : heya teru!!

**secretly satan** : I'm slowly dying.

**meme child** : ^

**puppy** : kick piercing boy. don't like him. he hit on yahaba.

**watari's boi** : it was just a joke dude. i'm not that much of an asshole

**salt** : Who would want to hit on him anyway?

**puppy** : i do.

**yahababe** : Sorry. My awesome boyfriend his immune to saltiness. Believe me, I tried.

**god-zilla** : I'm worried. Oikawa hasn't talked since he kicked out Kageyama. It's weird for him to be so quiet.

**god-zilla** : Forget it. He's at my door.

**meme queen** : make babies.

**meme queen** : i'm the godmother.

**meme king** : i claim to chose his name.

**salt** : They are men. They can't do babies.

**meme queen** : who's this guy again?

**yahababe** : A pain in the ass.

**salt** : Shut up. At least I'm captain.

**alien boi** : It won't be long until Yahaba is captain too you know? Plus at least he's a pretty setter, so you know, advantage.

**yahababe** : I don't know if it's an advantage to be pretty Oikawa-San? I mean, it mostly gets you to get it by you ace?

**meme queen** : oof.

**meme king** : big oof.

**salt** : So now you just insult Koganegawa for no reason? Real mature.

**fellow meme** : wut?

**watari's boi** : don't pay attention to them mah boi.

**alien boi** : Never heard of the pretty setter squad? I mean, your setter is not in it. He's not exactly what I would call pretty. More like awkward. Plus, he has weird hair.

**salt** : I like his hair.

**yahababe** : Oh

**secretly satan** : Oh ho.

**puppy** : oh ho oh

**meme queen** : i applaud your coordination guys

**fellow meme** : you like my hair??

**salt** : No.

**meme king** : screenshoted, printed and nailed on my wall.

**meme queen** : i thought i was nailed on your wall.

**meme king** : no. the only thing you're on my wall is banged bae.

**meme queen** : oh right.

**alien boi** : Please don't.

**meme king** : you're just jealous of our active sexual life oikawa.

**alien boi** : Am not?? I mean why would I, right Iwa-Chan?

**god-zilla** : He doesn't even have one.

**meme queen** : yet.

**meme king** : good one.

**meme child** : I'm actually traumatised.

**secretly satan** : Poor thing. So innocent.

**meme king** : haha innocent? try saying that again after you see him making out with kindaichi

**pure thing** : HOW???

**secretly satan** : Oh a revenant.

**meme king** : lol. the club room isn't the best place for this, except when you're ninjas, like makki and i.

**meme queen** : in the back of the club room, no one can hear you moan.

**meme child** : Disgusting.

**meme queen** : wasn't disgusting when it was you and kindaichi huh?

**pure thing** : HANAMAKI-SAN???!

**god-zilla** : Leave them. You're both super annoying.

**meme king** : iwaizumi is such a mom.

**watari's boi** : does that make your captain the daddy?

**meme queen** : kinky.

**alien boi** : Guys seriously.

**salt** : Why am I here anyway? Kogane said that there was something super important that I needed to do or something

**fellow meme** : oh yeah right!!! you need to be friend with yahaba!! that way, we'll have tons of practice match against seijoh!!!! i liked playing against them!

**secretly satan** : Lmao yeah Yahaba, be friend with Futakuchi. That should be fun.

**yahababe** : As if.

**salt** : Why would I? He's horrible.

**yahababe** : You're horrible.

**secretly satan** : You're both horrible.

**puppy** : yahaba is better.

**salt** : Of course you think he is. He's your boyfriend.

**fellow meme** : well i think you're the best futakuchi-san!!

**yahababe** : Of course you think he is. He's your boyfriend.

**salt** : How dare you steal my line.

**meme queen** : didn't denied tho. lol.

**salt** : I'll fucking kill you all. I'll prepare a hit list.

**meme child** : Been there, done that.

**alien boi** : Kunimi-Chan??? You want to kill us?? But you're my favorite kouhai!!

**yahababe** : What? You literally said I was your favorite kouhai like two days ago?

**alien boi** : I did?

**meme child** : For a long time now. I'll start with Matsukawa-San.

**meme king** : noice. i'm honored.

**meme queen** : don't, this child is scary.

**meme child** : I'll probably do it in front of Hanamaki-San.

**meme queen** : you monster.

**god-zilla** : He's just kidding.

**god-zilla** : Right?

**meme child** : Don't worry Iwaizumi-San. You're pretty ok.

**watari's boi** : i'll protect mah boi no matter what.

**fellow meme** : he protec

**meme queen** : he attac

**meme king** : but he mostly flirt with anything that move-ac

**meme queen** : smooth

**watari's boi** : not true!! watari is my one and true love.

**secretly satan** : In my worst nightmare, sure.

**alien boi** : You should at least try getting to know him Watachi. Maybe Teru-Chan isn't that bad after all.

**salt** : One time, he tried to break a wall with a spoon to impress a manager from another team at training camp. It was a plastic spoon.

**watari's boi** : i saw it in a movie?? if it works in movies, it works in real life right??

**alien boi** : I take back what I said.

**meme king** : don't judge a book by his cover.

**watari's boi** : i'm in class 7 btw.

**alien boi** : WHAT??

**secretly satan** : Marry me.

**watari's boi** : is that a confession watari?

**secretly satan** : Whatever.

**yahababe** : Talk about this in private already. Damn it.

**secretly satan** : No need.

**watari's boi** : good idea yahaba!!

_PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN WATARI AND TERUSHIMA_

**Watari** : Why the heck would we need to talk?

**Terushima** : because i think we need to? plus i have things to say. and you should have things to say too.

**Watari** : Sure. You first.

**Terushima** : i clearly like you. you're funny and secretly satan which is something that i approve. you have nice thighs and I have to say you look really cute when you're super focused on volleyball. plus, i think i almost fainted when i heard you laugh.

**Watari** : …

**Watari** : Ok that was actually adorable…

**Terushima** : ヽ(〃∀〃)ﾉ you're making me blush

**Watari** : Look Terushima, I have to admit that I probably definitely fell for your stupid smile and your stupid personality, but still… Matsukawa-San is right. You do flirt with everyone that falls under your eyes.

**Terushima** : you jealous?

**Terushima** : sorry sorry! i mean, i can change if it's for you. if i'm good with someone, i will not go and flirt with everyone. i'm a great boyfriend.

**Watari** : ... Promise?

**Terushima** : (✽ ﾟдﾟ ✽)

**Terushima** : can i say something really impulsive and stupid?

**Watari** : No. It suck by message. We can always see each other tomorrow or something?

**Terushima** : well, actually… i might be in front of your house. it's pretty!! i didn't thought yahaba would give me the real address tho? It is your house right?

**Watari** : Son of a...

Putting his phone down, Seijoh's libero got up and took a look by the window. Terushima was actually really here, waving his hand with a big smile as soon as he saw Watari. He turned his back to him, hiding a growing blush and ran down the stairs to open the door. This big dork. He had barely his coat on and his shoes were untied.

-"Did you fucking ran?

-Of course! I really wanted to see you and I'm really fast. Plus I don't live that far, it's like five minu-..."

Watari let out a little snort and hide his mouth behind his hand. He was not usually flustered by his laugh but Terushima was kinda hot. Too hot. Hot damn. His hairs were messy and he was slightly panting because of his run, a sight Watari wasn't going to forget.

The blond immediately stopped talking and took a step forward, planting a kiss on Watari's hand. Surprised, the libero stared at Terushima with wide eyes. His hand suddenly wasn't on his mouth anymore. Instead, there were lips. Soft, warm and irresistible lips. Hands gripped on his sweatshirt, body too close for his own good and steamy hot breath on his face. What a fucking amazing first kiss with a boy.

-"I think I really, really, like you."

As an answer, Watari putted his hands on the other's shoulders, propped himself on his toes and kissed him back. When he first let Terushima's tongue slip into his mouth, he was surprised by the famous piercing he had. Fast enough, he got used to it and their tiny kisses turned into a good ol’ make out session in front of everyone who would pass by Watari's house.

_GAYJOH GROUP CHAT_

**yahababe** : It's been a moment. I wonder what they're doing. Hope they're making out.

**alien boi** : Did you gave Teru-Chan Watachi's address?

**yahababe** : Guilty. I was tired of Watari's bullshit about not wanting to bang Terushima.

**secretly satan** : Hey.

**yahababe** : So?

**secretly satan** : I have only one thing to say. Terushima?

_watari's boi changed secretly satan's nickname to "teru's boi"._

**yahababe** : Ah I'm such a good matchmaker.

**alien boi** : Great Watachi!! As long as you're happy, I don't care who you're with!

**god-zilla** : Congratulations Watari.

**meme queen** : so he really protec.

**meme king** : and attac in a way lol.

**pure thing** : I'm happy for you Watari-Senpai!

**meme child** : Cool.

**puppy** : still don't like him.

**fellow meme** : great maaah booooi!

**salt** : What the actual hell. I thought you were the smart one in this team. Dating Terushima? Jeez.

**teru's boi** : He kiss like a fucking god so yeah.

**watari's boi** : thanksヽ(〃∀〃)ﾉ

**meme queen** : so we officially are gayjoh. neat.

**meme king** : neat.

**yahababe** : Who says neat? Old people.

**meme queen** : i'm like. so old.

**watari's boi** : i'm at watari's place. it's really clean and pretty. the bathroom is bigger than my bedroom lmao

**yahababe** : He's alone all the time, which makes it weird that it's so clean.

**teru's boi** : What, you told me you had to go to the bathroom like 15 minutes ago.

**watari's boi** : i just. i locked myself in and the lock is stuck.

**salt** : How does one lock himself in a bathroom? Especially a class 7 one.

**fellow meme** : i mean, should we talk futakuchi-senpai? we're in a closet

**watari's boi** : what?? how mah boi?

**fellow meme** : idk. aone-san juste shoved us in here and told us to madhfikkcmm...aqo

**teru's boi** : God tell me they fucking kissed or something.

Shoving his phone down, Futakuchi grabbed Koganegawa's shirt and pulled the giant setter toward him. He dragged him down and brought their faces closer than necessary. Futakuchi's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

-"Are you ok Futakuchi-San..?"

The captain dropped his face in his chest, letting out a tiny moan.

-"I'm claustrophobic you big idiot.

-Oh, really? Sorry I..."

Koganegawa moved to take a step back, but Futakuchi gripped him tighter and brought him closer.

-"Don't. You're surprisingly calming me for once."

The setter keeped his mouth shut. He did not want to break the moment. Instead, he placed carefully one hand on his captain's lower back and the other one found her way in his hair. That's what he do with his sisters when they are scared, so it's the only thing he know that work.

-"You're not so bad when you're not obnoxiously loud."

Koganegawa has no idea what obnoxiously mean.

-"Uh... Thanks I guess?"

There's a slight hum, then silence. The setter realise that the place where his captain's hand is clutching his shirt is warm. Strange warm. A blush started to make his way to Kogane's cheeks and he gave a look at poor Futakuchi-San. He shouldn't be blushing at his dear captain right? What a situation.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meme child : Hanamaki-San said shit as always.
> 
> meme queen : i didn't?? mattsun won't talk to me??
> 
> teru's boi : It's because you said he's only a meme bro.
> 
> meme queen : but he is??
> 
> teru's boi : Are you sure you're both on the same line tho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter is a lot. Not much chatting, but a lot of emotions.
> 
> I hope you'll like it ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 

* * *

 

** GAYJOH GROUP CHAT **

**meme queen** : i can hear you raise your eyebrows, but hear me out bitchies

**meme child** : You can't hear eyebrows Hanamaki-San.

**meme king** : ssh. let him talk.

**meme child** : He's not talking. He's writing.

**meme queen** : what a terrible child, who raised him? anyway, you guys have to understand somethingsomething

**god-zilla** : Do I need to worry?

**meme queen** : of course not! so yeah, it's valentine's day soon and i really want someone to confess to me ‘cause being single sucks and you're all gonna shove your love in my face

**meme child** : Why? You're already with someone, no?

**yahababe** : We know it since forever Hanamaki-San. You don't have to to hide it.

**meme queen** : what? I'm not?

**teru's boi** : But you're both pretty close. Like couple close.

**meme queen** : who the heck do you think i'm dating??

**pure thing** : It's Matsukawa-San no?

**meme queen** : mattsun?? no! he's like my meme bro?

**alien boi** : Oh god you're such a jerk Makki.

**meme queen** : what the hell?! why you say that?

**god-zilla** : Nothing. He meant nothing.

**NO-MAKKI GROUP CHAT**

**Oikawa** : Mattsun are you ok??

**Mattsun** : yeah don't worry about me guys

**Iwa-Chan** : Are you sure? I told you you should've said it to him sooner.

**Mattsun** : yeah i'm sure. he can do anything he want. i'm not his boyfriend.

**Oikawa** : Yes, but you want to be!! It hurts you to see him saying those things no?

**Mattsun** : well i wouldn't say it like that but sure.

**Iwa-Chan** : Listen, we're not here to press anything, but if you want to have a chance with him, you should hurry up.

**Oikawa** : Like he said, Valentine's day is coming and it's possible that he get a confession.

**Mattsun** : And I'm gonna be the one to confess?

**Iwa-Chan** : That's the spirit.

**Mattsun** : hey can i ask a favor? unrelated but like related in a way

**Oikawa** : Sure, anything!

**Mattsun** : add that loud spiker from fukurodani. the captain

**Iwa-Chan** : Why?

**Mattsun** : well, akaashi, their setter, bokuto really like him and i need to convince him to confess.

**Oikawa** : Why do you suddenly want to help him?

**Mattsun** : you're not my only friends you know? konoha is a great buddy.

**Iwa-Chan** : Ok,well sure.

_Iwa-Chan added Bokuto to the group chat._

**Bokuto** : oh hi!! what's going on??

**Mattsun** : you're in love with akaashi-kun so just confess to him already. don't make the same mistake as me.

**Oikawa** : You can't juste say it like that Mattsun????

**Mattsun** : why?

**Iwa-Chan** : I think you broke him.

**Bokuto** : He's lying on the floor, but he should be ok. It's Konoha btw.

**Mattsun** : hey dude. what's up?

**Bokuto** : Beside my captain being weird, nothing. You? Everything clear with Hanamaki?

**Oikawa** : Apparently, they're only "meme bro".

**Bokuto** : Ouch. Hard on the feelings.

**Mattsun** : i'm ok. i guess.

**GAYJOH GROUP CHAT**

**fellow meme** : it's been days since nobody talked here, what happened??

**meme child** : Hanamaki-San said shit as always.

**meme queen** : i didn't?? mattsun won't talk to me??

**teru's boi** : It's because you said he's only a meme bro.

**meme queen** : but he is??

**teru's boi** : Are you sure you're both on the same line tho?

**PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN MATSUKAWA AND HANAMAKI**

**Queen** : mattsun??

**Queen** : please answer me...

**Queen** : i'm sorry if i said something bad i just...

**Queen** : i want to talk with you...

**Queen** : i miss you...

**Queen** : i don't understand...

**King** : hey.

**Queen** : hey!! i'm so so sorry..! can i like... call you or something?

**King** : sure.

Relieved, Hanamaki called his friend as fast as possible. He was not aware of what he has done, but he was ready to do anything just to be forgiven. After three too long seconds, the dark hair boy finally picked up the phone.

-"Hey..! Listen I-..

-Shut up. You didn't said anything wrong ok? I'm just an idiot.

-Are you sure babe? I mean-..

-Makki..

-I know i'm not the greatest friend, but I do my best. I know I say some fucking shit sometimes-..

-Hanamaki.

-I just want to talk with you again, because you're my fucking best friend and I dont want to fucking lose you. Do you realise how-...

-Takahiro. Why do you call me babe?

Surprised by the question, Hanamaki froze. He never really realised he had been calling Matsukawa "babe". It was just like a reflex. Something that was natural for him.

-"I... I just... I don't really know...

-That's it. Thats the problem. You don't know. You don't know anything."

He wanted to say "rude" at first, but he felt like it was not the moment. Mattsun's voice was not the same as usual. It was not bored nor calm. It was serious. Too serious.

-"Mattsun I-...

-Don't you fucking realise why I never told you to stop? Don't you find it weird that I always accepted the fact that you gave me a pet name usually used by damn sappy couples.

-I didn't realised that-...

-No, you didn't realised. You know why? Because you're fucking oblivious. I gave you as many sign as I could. I covered you when you were skipping school because of your stupids games. I helped you when your parents decided that you needed to develop your independance and kicked you out. Each fucking Valentine's day, i gave you stuff and you didn't even thought it was for a reason? Remember that time during christmas? The mistletoe?

Memories of that day flooded in Hanamaki's mind. They were at Oikawa's place for the team christmas party.

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 23**

Makki was wasted. Well, not litteraly wasted. Ok, not wasted at all, but he wanted to be, because he felt like this christmas was weird. Different. He had a feeling about this. Good or bad? He never really cared. Hanamaki thought that it was because of Oikawa's wide grin, but he didn't said anything.

-"What?! No! I'm not doing this!"

Because he couldn't resist the call of the drama, the pink hair boy turned his head toward Yahaba's voice. He was stuck at the kitchen door with Kyoutani. Oikawa was behind them, holding their shoulders.

-"I swear, I wish it was someone else, but It's the tradition Yaha-Chan.

-It's a conspiracy you mean?!

-That's not true Kyouken-Chan!

-Oi Oikawa. Leave them alone.

-No Iwa-Chan! They have to kiss! It's bad luck if they don't and I can't do that to my team's future captain and ace!"

Makki raised an eyebrow and looked a little higher. Of course, he should've guessed it sooner. It's Oikawa's home after all. He had to put mistletoe at least at one place.

-"Fine, whatever. It's not like it will mean anything."

The look on Kyoutani's face almost made Hanamaki break. It was hilarious. His face and neck were completely red and his eyes were wide opened. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. Yahaba gripped the spiker's shirt and leaned in. What was probably supposed to be a small peck on the lips turned into a way longer kiss. Once they finished, they were both red as hell and Matsukawa was laughing his lungs out on the couch.

-"Mission mistletoe accomplished Oikawa?

-What?! No! I would never do such things to my kouhai!"

Of course he did, but not for the kouhai. Probably all the team knew that Oikawa craved to kiss Iwaizumi. Mistletoe is, in a fact, a good way to kiss your crush and reveal your true feelings after all.

-"Your goal was to kiss Iwaizumi-San, right?"

Every face turned toward Kunimi. He said aloud what everyone said in their mind by fear of a certain spiker. Against every expectations, Iwaizumi didn't react. He just stood there, eyes on Oikawa.

-"W-What..?! No! Of course not! Who would want to smooch Iwa-Chan's u-ugly face anyway?!"

There it is. The cushion right on Oikawa's head. The two started bickering again and the atmosphere got back to normal.

Later in the night, while they were talking about volley and stuff, Hanamaki got up and walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. When he got back, face fixed on the energy bar he randomly grabbed, he was stopped by two strong arms.

-"Look where you walking dumbass."

He raised his eyes and fell face to face with Matsukawa's wide grin. Hanamaki was about the respond to this with a snarky comment, but a loud gasp stopped him. Both turned their faces to the sound, obviously coming from Oikawa's mouth.

-"Guys. The tradition."

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow, then fingers on his chin made him look up. The mistletoe. The fucking horrible disgusting mistletoe. He now felt really bad laughing at Yahaba and Kyoutani. He know what it's like now. He got no time to think more, because Matsukawa took the chance to press his lips against Hanamaki's. The pink hair boy didn't make a move. His best friend was kissing him, under a fucking mistletoe. What. The. Heck.

-"Told you Mattsun would make the first move."

Slowly, Hanamaki closed his eyes and focused on Matsukawa. Everything around them was silent. He grabbed his friend's collar and pulled him lower to kiss him back. Ok it was weird, but Hanamaki believed in the mistletoe and he was going to give it all. Fast, akward kisses turned into slow ones, full of unspoken emotions. Neither of them was willing to stop, both grabbing each other's shirt to keep the other from letting go.

Unfortunately, everything was broken when Kindaichi dropped his plate on the ground. The sound made everyone turn to him, including the two kissing under the mistletoe. The first year was red from head to toes and he was mumbling some excuses to Oikawa. For one moment, Hanamaki thought it was funny how fast Kindaichi become flustered. Then, he remembered why he was.

His gaze fell on Matsukawa. He was looking at Kindaichi with a grin, not destabilised at all by the situation. Hanamaki felt like a mess, but he decided to shove it back and started to mock the first year with his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh yeah… They kissed. Mattsun initiated the kiss and it was like... Amazing?

-"You remember right? Pretty intense for just best friends huh?"

Of course it was. It was the best kiss Hanamaki ever received since his first one.

-"It was because I gave my everything in this fucking kiss. I wanted to do this since forever and I just felt like I should make this moment memorable. Listen I know it really suck to say this on the phone, but I need to say it now. I like you. No you know what? Fuck off. I really love you."

Hanamaki was startled. His best friend is in love with him. Like, _love_ love. In an instant of panic, the pink hair boy hang up. He didn't meant to do that, but he was kinda scared and was feeling weird at the same time. Instead of calling Matsukawa back, he got in his shoes and started running to his best friend house. He needed to see Matsukawa's face while he said those words. He felt like he needed it more than anything right now.

The traject seemed longer than usual, but Hanamaki kept running like hell was on his heels. As soon as Matsukawa's house appeared in the distance, the pink hair boy heart started beating faster. Once he found himself in front of the door, he froze. He was scared. What will happen once he knocked? What will he say? He didn't even planned that!

-"Makki."

Pulled back from his thought by a deep voice, Hanamaki jumped a little. The door was open, leaving the view to a tired looking Matsukawa.

-"Oh... You're here."

NO. FUCKING. KIDDING. It's his house. No wonder why he's here, dammit.

-"Eum... I mean... Hey. -Hey."

Hanamaki no longer cared about the awkwardness of feelings. He only cared about the fact that his best friend looked like shit. His eyes were puffy and red. He was wearing sweatpants and a old shirt with long sleeves. Hanamaki took a step forward and slowly slided his arms around Matsukawa. He wanted to comfort him before doing anything else.

-"You look terrible. Have you slept? Did you eat? You look like you cried a lot. Is it because of m-...

-Shut up."

Hanamaki did as told. Matsukawa's arm felt right around him. The moment felt right. Everything juste felt... right..

-"I'm sorry that I hanged up, I panicked. I did not intend to do this it was an accident an-...

-Makki could you please shut your mouth for a moment. You're fucking noisy, you know that?"

...Except that Hanamaki really wanted to tell what he felt to Matsukawa. It was important for him that the boy knew his feelings were reciprocated.

-"No, I need to tell you tha-..."

With a huff of annoyance, Matsukawa pushed the pink hair boy back, but pulled him back immediatly, pressing his lips against Hanamaki's. The feeling that raised throught both of their bodies was familiar. The same feeling they had when they kissed under the mistletoe at Oikawa's house. The kiss was not as long, but it meant so much that Hanamaki didn't even felt the need to tell anything more.

-"You're gonna stop talking now?

-Well if you shut me up like this everytime, I think I will have to say no."

With a smile, Matsukawa licked his lips and pulled Hanamaki in the house, closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

 

-"Iwa-Chan, can I kiss you?" With a nod of the head, Iwaizumi leaned in and let Oikawa kiss him for the tenth time since they started studying. Iwaizumi knew what he was getting into with dating his best friend. Oikawa is clingy and asking for attention at every second. The shorter boy can understand. Oikawa had many girlfriends, but they never really gave him all the affection he needed. They mostly were with I'm because of his image. Iwaizumi is sure that despite all the confidence he exhale, Oikawa is pretty insecure.

-"Oi Tooru."

With a light hum, Oikawa raised his head toward Iwaizumi. He had his glasses on and was wearing an old "NASA" shirt that Iwaizumi gave him weeks ago with alien patterned pants. A view that was reserved only to the spiky hair boy. Oikawa's hair were messy and he had a tired look on his face. It's normal. They have been studying for finals since what seemed like forever.

-"What about cuddling?"

A light shined in Oikawa's eyes. He immediately dropped his books on the floor and fell in Iwaizumi's embrace. A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he snuggled against his boyfriend.

-"It's weird...

-Weird? What do you mean? You don't like our relationship?"

The frown on Iwaizumi's face made Oikawa laugh. A small laugh, but the best one for sure. A genuine one.

-"You worry so much about us? It's cute. No, I mean you cuddling and giving affection to me. I'm not used to it.

-You want me to stop and get back to what it was before?"

Oikawa raised up and looked him in the eyes. His smile was gone and he looked a little bit terrified.

-"No. Please, don't... I'm sorry I said that, just don't leave me..!

-What? No, I never said I'll leave you. I meant the ton of affection and-... Tooru, are you ok?"

They were back one in front of the other, sitting on the bed. Oikawa looked even worse than before and Iwaizumi wondered when the change happened. The brunet was silent. His eyes were fixed on his hands. The latest were gripping the bed sheet, probably to keep himself from crying.

-"Oi Tooru, talk. What's the problem? It's something I said right?

-I'm sc-scared."

Iwaizumi froze. This is not his best friend's voice. He sounds to scared, trembling and stuttering. Oikawa's voice is always so energetic and confident. Something was genuinely wrong.

-"I know we just started dating, b-but... I've been in love with you for so long right now... I can't even tell when I crossed the line of friendship. You're always here to care for me even if I'm the worst.

-You're not-...

-We both know I am Hajime. I'm clingy and noisy. You said it yourself after all... That's why I'm scared. I know you're not very fond on giving affection openly to someone and I'm asking for so much... At least, it feels like this... I just don't want you to get bored or annoyed and leaving me... I can't bear the thought of being without you Hajime. As a boyfriend and as a friend... I know I look so confident and sometimes arrogant, but it's difficult... Getting up, knowing that I am never enough... That's something really difficult every morning. I know everyone has insecurities and I can't complain, but I feel like it's changing every time you are here. Always helping me to get up after a defeat or giving me a clap on the back when it's getting complicated. I'm showing a smile, but deep down, I just want to crawl in a dark place and cry like hell... I don't want to show those insecurities, because I need to be strong. I need to be strong for the team. I'm the captain after all. I need to be strong for my parents. Who want a broken son right..? I need to be strong for you. You're my best friend, my pillar, my everything... But I mostly need to be strong for myself, because I don't want to break down and destroy everything I worked so hard to achieve... You understand that, right Hajime..?"

Iwaizumi was shocked. Never in his life Oikawa had been so honest. It was not something the spiker was used to. Iwaizumi didn't knew what to say. What should he even say? Oikawa was still looking down, biting his lips hard just not to cry. It was a view Iwaizumi never wanted to see now or anymore on him. Never.

-"Tooru... You think you're not enough, but you are everything I've ever wished for. I know I don't always show it, but you are my sunshine. As for the team, you're like the best captain we could ever have. We didn't made it to the nationals? So? We still have a chance! Don't always put the blame on your shoulders. We are 6 on this court, I already told you that Tooru. Don't you dare tell me you're not strong enough, because you're the strongest person I've ever known."

Pausing, Iwaizumi took Oikawa's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes.

-"You never backed down, even after every lose. You always had even more determination everytime Shiratorizawa defeated us. Everytime we all felt like crawling in a corner and cry, you were here to give us hope. You were here to tell us not to give up and get back on the court. I know you probably didn't felt those words, but we did. All our juniors, even Matsukawa and Hanamaki. You raised them up. I love the guy who is always ready for a new challenge and who never give up against difficulties, but I also love the guy who is not perfect. The guy who has flaws, fears and weaknesses. It just makes you more human. It just make you Oikawa Tooru. And that's the guy I love. That's the guy I want to spend my life with. You're not annoying. You're human. You're not a machine who can train ten times more than others to achieve your goals. You're human. I'm not just in love with super captain Oikawa-San, star of volleyball and perfect in every levels. I'm in love with Oikawa Tooru, my childhood best friend and now my everything."

Oikawa froze. Tears started to run down his cheeks and he fell in Iwaizumi's arms, hiding his face in his neck. There was nothing to say anymore. Everything was out.


	4. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watari's boi : do you know a way to apologize?
> 
> teru's boi : You don't know how to... How do I fucking love you anyway?
> 
> meme queen : i don't know tha way my brudda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not totally sure about this chapter?
> 
> It contains a bunch of hinted future Koganegawa/Futakuchi and this ship is clearly sinking further in the fanfiction, so yeah. But guess it's a part of the story right?
> 
> Hope you will like it anyway? The next chapter shouldn't come too late since I'm not exactly proud of this one.

* * *

 

**GAYJOH GROUP CHAT**

**yahababe** : Do you guys have news from any third year?

 **teru's boi** : Nope. Nothing on my side. Just a blond parasite.

 **watari's boi** : you love me.

 **teru's boi** : Unfortunately.

 **yahababe** : Is it me or Terushima is always at your place?

 **teru's boi** : That's another unfortunate thing. Since he know I'm alone most of the time, he insist to come has much as possible.

 **pure thing** : That's super cute!! You're lucky to have such a careful boyfriend!

 **meme child** : I'm slightly offended.

 **pure thing** : Like you ever were careful with me. You literally told me my fashion choices were very much a mess.

 **meme child** : That's me caring about you. Plus, I got out of bed to see you today. It's a lot of work for me.

 **yahababe** : I'm kinda worried about you Kunimi. Are you ok?

 **meme child** : Yeah Yahaba-San. Not depressed at all.

 **teru's boi** : My sister had depression before. She was not ok.

 **meme child** : I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I already have Kindaichi for that.

 **watari's boi** : i don't really understand the concept of being depressed, mostly because i'm just a big ball of sunshine, but you're going to be ok. it's not like you had ten thousand problems. you're just a teen after all. you're like, 15 or something. life just began for you, so don't go and be all sad and moody. live your life to the maximum, because being an adult comes so fast, it's almost scary.

 **watari's boi** : why no one is answering and watari is looking at me like i'm an alien?

 **yahababe** : So you don't just say dumb things.

 **watari's boi** : hey! i'm not a jerk. i know when someone need comforting wordifbbdo

 **yahababe** : Ok it's been like five minutes. Are you guys dead?

 **watari's boi** : Just gave him the best making out session ever. Don't mind me.

 **teru's boi** : i'm.

 **yahababe** : Just saying, but you guys switched phones.

 **teru's boi** : Better.

 **watari's boi** : this moment was magical.

 **yahababe** : No detail please.

 **teru's boi** : Do we have to talk about that time when you wrote me a giant paragraph about your first kiss with Kyoutani? Even tho I was there when it happened?

 **yahababe** : Please don't.

 **puppy** : i remember that time. it was under the mistletoe thing. it was the best kiss i've ever had.

 **yahababe** : Cute…

Yahaba smiled at the memory of their first kiss. Kyoutani looked at him from the other side of the room and blushed a little. They've been dating for a long time now, but he still got flustered when his boyfriend smiled. Something Yahaba found extremely cute coming from him.

Kyoutani never thought he would let someone call him "cute", but Yahaba is different. In every little detail, he's different. Yahaba doesn't see him as a rebel. He knows that Kyoutani doesn't get into fight without a great reason and that he doesn't skip school all the time. Yahaba is not being careful around him. If he wants to say something to Kyoutani, he says it. If he wants to shout at him, he does it. He doesn't hesitate when he talk to Kyoutani and always invade his personal space. Yahaba is the only one able to touch Kyoutani without getting a growl or a scowl. The only one who can call him cute names or pet names. The only one who approach him without being scared or shaking like hell.

Yahaba loves him. And Kyoutani loves him even more.

-"Ken'? Are you ok?"

Kyoutani raised his head at the question. Yahaba was no longer smiling. He seemed worried. That's a face he sees a lot those days.

-"I love you."

There it is. The bright smile that Kyoutani love so much is back. He always hated when his boyfriend was not happy. He felt guilty everytime, since it's almost always his fault. He know that sometimes he can be a pain in the ass, but he's trying his best.

Yahaba got up and leaned toward the smaller boy. Even then, Kyoutani felt thousands of butterflies in his stomach. It's a feeling he never wants to lose.

-"I love you even more.

-Why..?"

Yahaba raised an eyebrow. His hands had a firm grip on Kyoutani's shirt and he looked taken aback. He let out a small laugh that intrigued the spiker.

-"Are you seriously asking why I love you?

-Yes.

-Ken' I love you because that's how it is. I love you because despite the attitude you exhale, you're nothing bad but a big puppy. You would never hesitate to protect the thing you love. Even if sometimes you're a dork or super sappy. You're funny and caring, I just love you. Nothing more, nothing less. You're an idiot for wondering why I love you. It's obvious."

Kyoutani didn't said anything and nod. Of course, he knows that Yahaba loves him. He just didn't knew why. He's not exactly what you would call "lovable".

-"Now kiss your favorite person in the world and lets cuddle on your bed."

Kyoutani smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. Apparently, Yahaba was not having any of this shit so he leaned in and gave Kyoutani a proper kiss. They stayed like this for a moment, before dropping themselves on the bed and continued to talk. Of course, their conversation was interrupted by thousand of tiny kisses. What's better, right?

**GAYJOH GROUP CHAT**

**teru's boi** : So, basically, no third years, no Kyouhaba and Kunimi must have died. Did I missed something?

 **salt** : No. Just a bunch of idiots now.

 **fellow meme** : don't insult yourself like that futakuchi-san.

 **watari's boi** : burn.

 **fellow meme** : that was not my intention. sorry!

 **fellow meme** : excuse-me futakuchi-san!

 **salt** : I don't really care.

 **watari's boi** : stop hurting his feelings, idiot.

 **salt** : Excuse-you. I'm not hurting anyone's feelings.

 **teru's boi** : Weeell, I mean it's pretty obvious that Koganegawa has a crush on you.

 **fellow meme** : that's not true!!! futakuchi-san is my captain!

 **watari's boi** : so? you can like him anyway.

 **salt** : Seriously, nobody care. Can we just change the subject?

 **teru's boi** : Are you trying to avoid the "feelings" talk?

 **salt** : I'm not. It's just stupid.

 **watari's boi** : are you hiding something from us dude?

 **salt** : You know what? I'm gonna do what I should have done since a long time ago.

_salt left the group chat_

**fellow meme** : futakuchi-san!!!

 **fellow meme** : why did you guys said that???

 **watari's boi** : just trying to help bro!

 **fellow meme** : futakuchi-san have a girlfriend so just shut up already. i don't have a chance with him and i don't want one anyway.

_fellow meme left the group chat_

**watari's boi** : oh.

 **teru's boi** : Way to go champion.

 **yahababe** : Ok, we're gone for like half an hour and two person left? Great job guys.

 **puppy** : poor koganegawa.

 **watari's boi** : i'm a dumb shit…

Koganegawa sighed and dropped his phone on his bed. He had finally recovered from the captain new that he had a girlfriend, but now, he fell again. Ever since the "closet scene", the setter had felt contradictory things toward his captain. He thought it was respect, but was it something else? Something.. more?

-"Son. Someone is here to see you. It's a girl."

Koganegawa raised an eyebrow and looked at the tiny figure beside is father. He jumped a little. Futakuchi-San's sister. She's in the same class as him. She's sweet, but why would she come here?

-"I'll leave you alone now."

With a very fatherly knowing grin, his father closed the door and the setter waited until silence before speaking.

-"What are you-...

-She's a bitch."

Dropping her bag on the floor, she took large step and fell on his bed. Koganegawa felt a little weird, having one of his girl classmates on his bed, but Dia is his friend so he let it go.

-"Who is a... bitch?

-My dumb brother's girlfriend. She's like the worst."

Oh. Honoka-San always looked so nice and gentle. He doubt that she was a bitch, but Dia was not the kind to lie. Just like her brother after all.

-"Why's that?

-Well, first, you know how cool she act and stuff right? Well, she is a total crap with me. When Nii-San is not here, she start to tell mean things and insult everyone. Especially my brother's team, you guys.

-She said anything about-..

-Yeah, she talked about you. She said you were obsessed with Nii-San, which is kinda true.

-I'm not!

-Ssh. She really thinks you're in love with him, which is also true. Oh and of course, she said something about your weird hair. I mean, can you blame her on this one?"

Koganegawa sat down next to Shira. His he that obvious about his possible crush on Futakuchi-San? Even himself didn't found out about it before like five minutes ago.

-"Don't be self conscious. Nii-San said you had original hair. He said it with a smile Ko'. With a smile. Whatever, we need to help my brother to see that she is not the one for him. You're in?"

The setter raised an eyebrow. Was this really a good idea? Dia seemed pretty determined, but wouldn't that just make Futakuchi-San angry? Maybe it was worth a try?

-"I uhm-... I guess I am?"

**GAYJOH GROUP CHAT**

**watari's boi** : do you know a way to apologize?

 **teru's boi** : You don't know how to... How do I fucking love you anyway?

 **meme queen** : i don't know tha way my brudda.

 **meme king** : good use of the meme babe.

 **yahababe** : Oh so you're official now?

 **meme queen** : official as hell.

 **watari's boi** : sooooo??

 **watari's boi** : ok i'm just gonna go at watari's and ask him in person.

 **teru's boi** : No! My parents are here and we have guests and it's really not a good time!

 **teru's boi** : Don't tell me he already left...

 **yahababe** : Spoiler alert ; he did.

 **teru's boi** : Fucking hell...

Watari putted his phone in his pocket and got back downstairs. His parents were on one of the couch and the guests were on the other. Two adults and one girl. The girl is parents wanted him to go out with and, eventually, marry.

Watari knew how Terushima was. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and would say something inappropriate. The poor libero was starting to freak out. With his boyfriend in the middle, this will start as a big fight between him and his parents. A fight he would probably not be able to get back from.

Just as he was going to call the blond boy to explain the situation, the bell rang. Everything in the room went silent. Watari was scared that everyone would hear his heart beating like a madman.

-"I-I'll go."

Cursing himself for the stuttering, Watari got to the door and slightly opened it. He almost cracked at the face Terushima had. How can this asshole be so cute.

-"Oi! I need your help with apologies! Plus, I missed you, even if I saw you like two days ago. Crazy uh?

-It's not the time. We have guests..."

Terushima raised an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders and entered the house. Watari sighed and hoped from the bottom of his soul that his mom would not barge in.

-"Shinji? Oh, you didn't told me a friend would come."

Both boys turned toward the women. All life dropped from Watari's face. Terushima, him, shined like the sun himself. Something was going to go wrong, he felt it.

-"Oh hi Watari-San. Well you see, I'm not just his friend. I'm his boyfriend, Terushima!"

Well... Sooner than he thought. As Watari predicted it, everything came downhill from there. During a second, the smile on his mother's face disappeared. She lost her posture a little and looked at the poor oblivious Terushima like he said something funny... or stupid...

-"Excuse me? His what?"

Terushima was about to talk again, but Watari quickly grabbed his wrist and walked to the stairs. He clearly did not wanted his mother to learn it that way. Or learn it at all.

-"Nothing mom. He was joking. It's a private joke. Just tell Ai-Chan I'll see her later."

At the name of the girl, Terushima's face changed. Multiple questions like "Who is this Ai-Chan?" or "Why did he said I was joking?" crossed his mind, but he kept quiet... Well, until they got to Watari's room at least.

-"Joking? I was not. Why did you tell her that? Your parents don't know? And who his this Ai-Chan? Do you have like a girlfriend or something and you didn't told me-..."

With a rush, the libero got on his tiptoes and kissed the blond. The latest felt that there was something wrong with the way his boyfriend was kind of urgently kissing him, but he, again, kept silent and tightly hugged Watari. Before answers, he wanted his boy to relax.


End file.
